


MISSION: Ashkelon 281011C JUL 2012

by Eve (Aoife), IShouldBeWriting



Series: Mission: Ashkelon [5]
Category: Singularity North
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Military Documention, Military Jargon, Mission Report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Eve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the documentation for the Valkyries "errand" to Ashkelon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MISSION: Ashkelon 281011C JUL 2012

01 AUG 2012

AD TEAR  
SO2 TEAR (Ops)  
SO2 TEAR (Sp) 

Copy To:  
SO3 TEAR (Sp)

INTERNAL REPORT - ASHKELON SINGULARITY

1\. Notification of a singularity was received from Israeli Defense Forces, at 281622A JUL 2012. 

2\. After discussion with Israeli Special Forces, a team consisting of Major Fiona Black RE, Captain Sarah Graham RLC, Corporal Rachel Barrington AGC (RMP), Sergeant Lillian Graves RLC, and Lance Corporal Davis Messinger RAVC (MWD) were flown in to assist in handling the singularity at the following coordinates: (31°40′N, 34°34′E) (grid reference WGS-84-Ashkelon). Initial viewing of closed circuit television was indicative of the presence of a singularity. The UN designation for this singularity is 31°40′N, 34°34′E - 281011C JUL 2012.

3\. Initial size of the singularity could not be measured due to having closed prior to the team’s arrival. Team members theorize that the opening was bordered by the metal pipes of the wind screen being used to protect an archeological dig site from further wind erosion.

4\. How long the singularity was initially open is unknown. A second opening of a singularity on the same site took place 88:56:03 after TEAR personnel’s arrival. This singularity was open for approximately 00:03:00.

5\. There is no evidence of an incursion having occurred during its first opening, a woman (approximately age 25) and man (approximately age 28) came through the singularity during its second opening. The woman was unconscious and the man expired shortly after arrival. Both travelers were wearing modern clothing as well as British military identification tags and IDs cards on their person at the time of their arrival. Their service numbers are correctly formatted, but not scheduled to be issued for several months at current rate of personnel growth.

6\. The presence of Sgt Natasha Novotny is urgently requested. Please expedite clearance for her to enter the country.

7\. The team will be remaining on site until the archaeological dig can be completed and all equipment removed. Current estimated date of return; 12 AUG 2012.

F Black  
Maj  
OC  
TEAR SP Coy


End file.
